A New Start
by Different Life
Summary: The Doctor and Amelia Pond meet someone who shouldn't still be alive... This is their adventure :) please read, my first doctor who fanfic NOTE: reviews are welcomed! NO SLASH :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction :) please be patient with me, I will try to update frequently. The chapters will hopefully progressively get longer. Also, please excuse me for any grammar/misspellings, for I am writing this on my phone. Please review, it makes me want to write more :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

"Doctor!" a very Scottish voice called from the TARDIS'S control room "a little help"

The Voice belonged to a miss Amelia Pond. She was the Doctor's new companion now, and he had grown quite fond of her. She was a ginger with brown eyes and a very stubborn attitude. The Doctor had met her when she was only a little girl, he left for 5 min but managed to come back 12 years later.

Amelia now had a husband named Rory. He was a nurse and he was very nice. At this moment he was at work, but they would pick him up later.

Amy was holding a pipe up, for there was an annoying water leak and the Doctor had gone to get Ductape. Her arms were getting sore from holding it above her head for such a long time.

"I'm here I'm here don't worry" The Doctor said as he popped his head around the corner, continuing into the room. "I couldn't decide what ductape to get. There were rolls with puppies, bacon, and zebra print, now you tell me that it wouldn't have taken you that long to choose….By the way I chose the role with puppies on it."

Rolling her eyes, Amy moved out of the way so as to let the Doctor tape it together.

"There we go" the Doctor said, clasping his hands together "Good as new, and now with a nice pattern" He said grinning. " well, were off too now Pond?"

"Lets go for lunch, I'm starving" She replied

"Very well, Oh, oh let's have a picnic on a planet" he said bouncing up and down as he started pushing buttons, starting the TARDIS up

"Which planet?" Amy questioned, raising her eyebrow

"I don't know, It will be a surprise for both of us! GERONOMO!" he yelled as the TARDIS started shaking and bumping, and traveling through time and space.

"Well, here we are!" The Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS, spreading his arms wide for dramatic effect.

"Where's here?" Amelia questioned, also stepping out of the TARDIS, following the Doctor. She took a look at the beautiful sky. It was a dark, almost black. But there were so many stars, it seemed like everything was glowing. There was strange blue-ish grass, and all of the trees looked like they were all ready for fall, what with all the orange, red, and yellow leaves. It truly was a beautiful, but very strange planet. It looked like no one had been there ever, like they were the first.

"Hmmmmm" the Doctor replied, contemplating "like I said before, a surprise for us both, I really don't know." And with that, he sat down "now lets eat" he said "I'm quite hungry"

"Aren't you going to help me set up" She asked

"I would, but as you can see, I'm comfortable, look I'm sitting down in a comfortable manner, so you see, there is no way I can possibly help at this moment" he said, looking at Amelia with puppy eyes

Sighing "Fine, Fine, but next time you're doing all of the heavy carrying" and with that, she started setting out the food.

There were not many options, because The Doctor didn't like many foods. Apples for example, or beans. No, what he liked was a strange combination, Fish fingers and Custard.

Amy had brought herself some fruits, vegetables, and a bag of potato chips.

After the two had finished their lunch, the stood up, stretched, and decided to explore.

As they were walking, they saw a large mountain like rock. It was a strange site, seeing as there was only one rock. And it was purple. At the base, there was long, luscious blue grass swaying in the wind. A large waterfall poured over the middle of the purple abnormality, falling into a beautiful sparkling pool.

Swinging her head to look at the Doctor, "Race you there!" Amy cried, and she took off

"Wha- hey no fair, you got a head start" and the Doctor, after seeing her disappear, quickly ran back to the TARDIS, he was going to win the race.

**Well, if you made it this far, thank you so much! please review, I love constructive criticism. Also, the POV's will occasionally switch from chapter to chapter, but you will be able to tell, hopefully when they do :) thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter :) please review, and if you continued this far, thank you so much! here, have a cookie :P**

A blond man, dirty and hungry, sat under a large tree, looking over a sparkling pool of water. He had been there for days, probably weeks.

All alone, with his head in his hands, crying. It was pathetic really, the likes of him, degraded to this, pure tragic. He was supposed to be feared, even though at this point he really didn't want to be feared, he just wanted someone to help him without him asking, so as not to embarrass himself.

He had no idea how he had gotten on this planet. One moment, he was in the fiery depths of hell, dying, and the next, he was on a strange new world, face down in the dirt. His jeans were ripped in random parts, from his knee below.

For a while, he had blood all over his hand, his own blood probably. He had tried walking, but his leg was very sore, so he limped. He struggled with walking for a few more days until he found the pool of water. There he washed his filthy face and hands, only then breaking down, sobbing.

He had been given so many chances, chances to get better, be better. And he turned them all down.

"I am an absolute idiot" he thought "Why wasn't I allowed to just die in hell, why did I survive"

Even if he had a way to get off this stupid planet, where would he go? He was an enemy of almost every planet. No one would help him, even if he begged, which he hopefully wasn't going to lower himself to.

Wallowing in self-pity, the blond man calmed himself down, ran a hand through his hair, and lay down to try to get some sleep. Curled up, he fell into a deep unconscious state, not to wake up for a few hours.

He woke up to darkness. And voices. He assumed that it was all a dream, some cruel trick to give him hope, but he wouldn't take his chances.

He quickly stood up as well as he could and hobbled to the opposite side of the tree, hiding himself from view of anyone, or anything for that matter. He leaned against the tree, holding himself up. Pulling his dark hood over his hair, he held his breath so as not to draw attention.

He heard a girl's voice. It was full of laughter. It was calling out to someone, saying to "catch up" and "hurry". The voice didn't sound hostile, but he decided not to take his chances. He closed his eyes so as to concentrate better on the situation.

Her voice kept getting louder and louder, until it sounded like she was on the other side of the tree, but then it got all quiet. He tried to move a little, but just his luck, he stepped on a leaf, making a noticeable crunching sound.

He felt a pain on the back of his head, and the last thing he heard before it all got dark, was a strangely familiar mechanical noise. But before he could see who or what it was, he was out cold.

Amelia, holding a branch in a batting position, stood over a body of some sorts, just as the Doctor arrived

"Pond, I can't leave you alone without you killing someone, now can I" The Doctor said in a jokingly tone as he stepped out of his TARDIS

"Doctor, you cheat, that wasn't fair" Amy pouted " and I didn't kill anyone. I heard a crackling noise so I grabbed this branch and I swung."

"You are so Scottish" he mumbled, Amelia heard him

"How so?" she challenged

"Well, I, well, just never mind, you just are. Come on, let's get whoever or whatever this is into the TARDIS. Then we can come back out here and watch the stars" he replied

So Amy and the Doctor grabbed the arms and legs of whoever it was and pulled them into the TARDIS and onto a couch. Without a second glance, the two travelers rushed back outside, just in time to see the start of a meteor shower.

"This is beautiful" Amy breathed in awe, as they lay on the blue grass, staring at the beautiful night sky

"I know, we should come back here again" the Doctor agreed.

Amelia nodded, and before she knew it, she had fallen to sleep. The Doctor soon followed her example, and they fell asleep under the gorgeous night sky.

**If you read this, thank you again :) reviews are most welcomed, anything I can do to improve would be a great help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter :) I decided to update sooner than later because my birthday is tomorrow, so, well, ya I probably wouldn't have updated tomorrow :) enjoy! and please review!**

Amelia was the first to wake up.

It was still a dark sky, but the stars were so bright, it might as well have been morning. There weren't any birds to be heard, which could be seen as a good thing, for if there were birds, that could turn into a frightening problem that the Doctor would want to investigate, because they were not on earth, so there shouldn't be any birds...probably, she wasn't sure.

Ok so the truth was, she was exhausted. She hadn't slept all night. She wasn't used to sleeping on the hard ground, she was more accustomed to sleeping in a nice, fluffy bed.

After the ramble that had just taken place in her head, she stood up and stretched, twisting her head around, trying to find the doctor. She at last saw him, curled up under a tree.

She walked up to him bent down, and started shaking him

"come on raggedy-man, time to wake up, places to go, people to see, worlds to save"

He wouldn't budge, but he did mumble "five more minutes mommy"

Sighing, she tried one more thing

"I'll let you have fish fingers and custard for breakfast"

And quick as a flash, almost knocking Amy over in the process, The Doctor popped up, smoothed his hair, straightened his bow-tie and replied

"lets have breakfast outside, its such a lovely day, please please please" he asked with his eyes resembling those of a child who had just seen a puppy that they really wanted.

Smiling, she nodded "very well, but then we should leave, that is before you decide to build a summer home"

"that's not that bad of an idea, I think it would be a nice place for a home-"

Amy cut him off

"No no and no, here, I will go get the food, you, just stay put. And please don't hurt yourself"

She smirked, and opened a door.

Once entering, she saw someone, sitting up on the couch, that he had been placed on the night before, staring into space.

"Oi, hello" she called. He didn't turn around or even, so she shrugged, went into the kitchen, went through the fridge and freezer, grabbed the food, and left. On her way back out, she passed the couch with the guest again, but this time she got a look at his face as she passed. There seemed to be some dry blood, but she couldn't be sure for his hood was up. His cheeks were a little shiny, he seemed to have been crying, but Amy didn't want to jump to conclusions. She noticed, the little bit of hair she could see, that was not covered up, was blond.

"Poor guy" she thought

And with that, she continued back out the door, to a waiting, and hungry Doctor.

The meal went fast, the Doctor multitasking, with trying to make jokes every second and eating at the same time.

The Doctor kept on trying to make her try his concoction of the two, already strange foods, pushing it into her face, like a mother trying to feed her child. The only difference was that Amelia was not a child, so she would not, under any circumstances, accept the weird food.

After they finished eating, Amy picked up all the supplies and, Laughing happily they walked back into the TARDIS.

Amelia was the first one to enter, but stopped in her tracts. Their blond guest had stood up and looked to have been walking around, but seemed to have stopped once the two had entered. Starring at the door that they had just come through, like a deer stuck in car's headlights

The Doctor had just entered, his jaw dropping. A thousands thoughts ran through his head at this point. Frozen in his tracts he struggled to regain composure. He finally managed to mutter a single word.

"Master" he breathed

The demeanor in the room changed dramatically, to a tense feeling. The Doctor finally regained his cool, and with a calm, slightly edgy voice, the Doctor spoke again

"Why and how are you here, I thought you were dead, you should be dead"

The Master, overly exhausted and hungry, managed to only get out one phrase before he fell unconscious, onto the hard, console floor.

"I'm sorry"

**ok, That was probably a very short chapter, for that I am sorry. I am, however, trying to write longer ones. I apologize for them being so short, I am writing this all on a phone so also please excuse my poor grammar, its hard to check my work on a phone. **

**Review please! :)**


End file.
